


Pon Farr

by ficiosa



Category: Social Network (2010), Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Pon Farr, Star Trek AU, murciélagos denobulanos, pelín non-con
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficiosa/pseuds/ficiosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark vuelve a buscar a Eduardo pasados siete años (es obvio para qué xD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pon Farr

**Author's Note:**

> **La red social.  
> ** Mark/Eduardo  
> AU Star Trek.  
> 3200 palabras.
> 
>  **Avisos** : Pelín non-con (no explícito) aunque haya acuerdo previo. Fricadas. A falta de gallinas, algo más estelarmente exótico.
> 
>  **Yo le pondría de fondo:** Musiquita del Courage.
> 
>  **Notas:** Continuación del [Kobayashi Maru](http://archiveofourown.org/works/258576). Una vez más, nadie me lo daba y yo andaba muy necesitada.

Tendría que haberse imaginado algo cuando vio los avisos de las próximas llegadas el día anterior. Había conocido lo suficiente a Mark como para saber que no era de esos capitanes que se llevan de parranda a Risa a su tripulación. Y sabía que Mark seguía al mando de aquella maldita nave. USS Facestar. Pero prefirió no pensar en ello.

Ahora no le quedaba otra. Acababa de recibir una comunicación suya que todavía no había abierto. ¿Por qué, dios mío, por qué después de tantos años iba a tratar de joderle también en aquel puesto de trabajo tan insignificante que tenía? Había dejado la Flota Estelar para olvidarse de todo aquello. Ahora era prácticamente un conserje. Un administrativo que organizaba papeles aquí y allá, como tantos otros, para que los chavales de uniforme pudieran pasar unas buenas vacaciones. Su padre se habría revuelto en la tumba el día que dejó su carrera militar. Seguro. ¿Y ahora le iba a quitar esto también? ¿Qué le quedaría? ¿Meterse a minero? ¿Vender mujeres de Orión?

Apretó el botón (él era un clásico) y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Ni siquiera era voz o vídeo. Sólo texto. Mark seguía siendo seco hasta para eso.

 _"Necesito verte. Es urgente. No puedo dar más detalles por aquí."_

Casi siete años más tarde Mark volvía a hablarle de tú. Todo un cambio, sí señor. Algo iría a pedirle. Pensó en borrar el mensaje pero no lo hizo. Pensó en mandarle a la mierda inmediatamente, pero tampoco fue capaz. Sólo miraba esas frases en la pantalla, una y otra vez. No se le ocurría ningún motivo por el que Mark necesitara verle de repente. Él ya no era nadie. Y dudaba que tantos años después de pronto volviera a necesitar su consejo sobre algún subordinado o alguna misión. Desde luego no era para pedirle que volviera a la nave, había tenido tiempo de sobra para hacerlo. ¿Qué coños quería entonces? Pensó en si sería algo burocrático relacionado con el pasado, sus trampas en el _Kobayashi Maru_ o la muerte de su antiguo capitán en combate, pero también había pasado demasiado tiempo desde aquello. Le mataba la curiosidad pero no quería contestarle al maldito mensaje, no quería ceder de esa manera en cuanto el otro volvía a asomarse a su vida. Se puso a acariciar a su murciélago denobulano para mantener las manos alejadas de aquel maldito aparato. El pobre animal le miraba con cara de agonía porque le estaba sobando con demasiada fuerza y no estaba acostumbrado. Volvió a la zona de la pantalla y le mandó un mensaje de voz diciéndole su zona y habitación. Supo que estaba volviendo a meter la pata como ya lo había hecho antes. Maldita curiosidad y malditos recuerdos del pasado. Al instante recibió un nuevo mensaje.

 _"Sé dónde vives. Sólo te estaba pidiendo permiso."_

Sonó el timbre de la puerta. Sabía que era él. Maldita sea. Ya le tenía allí. Probablemente había estado esperando cerca durante todo ese rato. Volvió a sobetear un poco al murciélago antes de ordenar en alto que se abriera la puerta.

Mark echó un vistazo desde fuera antes de entrar a su estancia. Seguro que estaba analizando cómo vivía y pensando que no había llegado a nada. Si mencionaba cualquier cosa relacionada con eso era capaz de partirle la cara, o de arrancarle las putas orejas.

Mark pasó al interior y la puerta se cerró tras él. Ahora podía verle mejor. Estaba muy desmejorado. Los años le habían tratado mal. Muy mal. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que con los de su especie la edad era bastante más benévola que con los humanos. Supuso que las mieles del mando traen también bajo el brazo muchos quebraderos de cabeza, aunque tu cerebro sea jodidamente lógico. Se alegró obscenamente de seguir pareciendo un chaval. Todo el mundo se lo decía siempre.

Mark se movía por el cuarto sin decirle nada. De no ser porque le creía incapaz de ello, pensaría que estaba hasta nervioso. Ansioso por algo. Parecía estar esperando a que él le dijera algo. Un saludo. Una uve hecha torpemente con los dedos. Algún _"¿qué tal te ido la vida?"_. Pero él mantuvo la boca cerrada. Quería que Mark fuera el primero en hablar, en explicar qué demonios estaba haciendo allí. Y por fin lo hizo.

\- Necesito aparearme contigo o moriré.

\- ¡¡¿¿¿Perdona???!!

No podía creer lo que acababa de oírle. Pensó en si todo eso no estaría siendo un mal sueño. O si no se le habría vuelto a ir la mano con alguna droga de contrabando interestelar como en los viejos tiempos. Estaba prácticamente seguro de que hacía meses que no tomaba cerveza romulana. Mark permanecía de pie. Observándole. Seguía intranquilo.

\- Creo que no te he oído bien – le dijo.

\- No me hagas repetírtelo más veces. No hay tiempo. Estoy bastante mal y…

\- Mark, no entiendo nada.

\- Es biológico. Nos pasa a los nuestros. Vosotros no sabéis demasiado. No es algo que nos guste comentar con los humanos. Es… cada siete años… con la esposa con la que nos unieron. De pequeños. O morimos. Algo como lo de vuestros salmones.

\- Increíble. Nunca había leído sobre ello – dijo, recordando aquellos meses en los que sí que se había documentado sobre su especie para conocerle mejor.

\- Créeme. Es cierto.

\- ¿Y entonces qué cojones haces aquí? ¿Por qué no has ido a Vulcano a "aparearte" con quien quiera que te destinaran de crío?

\- Lo he hecho. No ha funcionado.

\- ¿Y por qué crees que iba a funcionar conmigo? ¿Qué coños tengo yo que los tuyos no tengan? No será porque no tengas ahora humanos a mano, ca-pi-tán – puso especial énfasis burlón en las tres últimas sílabas.

\- Wardo, para.

Hacía años que nadie le llamaba así. Le dolió en el alma. Le vio ruborizarse un poco. Nunca le había visto hacerlo mientras servían juntos, ni siquiera en la Academia. De hecho pensaba que los vulcanianos no eran capaces.

\- Digamos que hubo algo hace años que me hace pensar que contigo podría funcionar.

\- ¿Qué es lo que hubo?

\- Algo. Entre nosotros.

\- No hubo una mierda entre nosotros, Mark. Lo único que hubo fue que casi nos matas en aquel maldito planeta.

\- Algo hubo.

Le notaba casi como cuando algunos humanos hablan de sexo con vergüenza. Pero estaba más que seguro de que nunca había tenido nada sexual con Mark. Seguía sin tener sentido.

\- Creo que recordaría algo así si lo hubiera habido.

\- No tendrías por qué – le cortó, secamente.

Su cabeza se iluminó como una supernova. Un recuerdo. Algo de entre aquellos cientos de páginas leídas.

\- Tú… ¿no serías capaz?

\- Lo fui.

\- ¿Entraste en mi cerebro? ¿Me violaste la puta cabeza?

Le vio bajar la mirada.

\- ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

\- No importa. En su momento fue necesario.

\- ¿Pero no se supone que ya casi no hacéis eso? Espera. ¿No me habrás contagiado ninguna mierda? Sé que hay algo degenerativo asociado.

\- Estoy sano, Wardo. Salvo por lo que ves ahora.

\- ¿Por qué coños lo hiciste? Y dime cuándo. Al menos dime eso.

\- Necesitaba algo de… los consejos que me dabas siempre. Ibas muy borracho esa noche. No dejabas de hablar de tu padre. No eras útil hablando. Tenía que mirar en tu mente. Luego ajusté todo.

\- Hijo de puta…

\- Wardo, por favor.

\- Grandísimo hijo de puta. ¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo!

\- Wardo…

\- Sal de aquí o te juro por dios que llamo a seguridad.

\- Está bien – dijo, marchándose hacia la puerta – Has cambiado.

\- Sal. De. Mi. Puto. Cuarto. **YA.**

Mark se fue. Él tuvo que sentarse. Su amigo denobulano se apartó un poco. Mark tenía que estarle tomando el pelo. Sabía que no tenía demasiados escrúpulos, pero de ahí a colarse entre sus neuronas cuando probablemente no habría sido ni capaz de resistirse había un gran paso. De trepa a violador, concretamente. Pensó en los sueños que había tenido sobre Mark al principio de dejar la nave. Los asociaba a la rabia y al estrés post-traumático. Eran extraños, como si él estuviera ahí de verdad, como si no fueran sueños, como algo telepático. Pensó en si tendría que ver algo con todo eso.

Fue consciente de que cuando Mark se fusionó con él tuvo acceso a todo lo que él era, todo lo que había vivido, todo lo que sentía o dejaba de sentir. Se sintió ultrajado. Tenía ganas de romper algo. El pobre murciélago se apartó más todavía. Le acarició con cariño para que se tranquilizara. O para tranquilizarse él. Se levantó a pedir un vaso de agua al replicador. Le dio vueltas a si Mark estaría contando ahora toda la verdad y si sería cierto eso de que iba a morirse. Como mucho, se volvería un poco loco. No creía que fuera tan grave. Volvió a enrabietarse y estrelló el vaso contra una pared, jodiendo un cristal de un cuadro. Su peluche chupasangres se refugió bajo una silla.

Volvía a tener una señal de una comunicación pendiente. La aceptó. De vídeo esta vez. Y en directo. Otro viejo conocido, el enfermero Moskovitz. Sabía que era medio betazoide. Y se llevaba bien con ellos por entonces. Aunque siguiera en la zona médica, es probable que Mark le utilizara ahora como en su momento le utilizó a él, aprovechando sus ventajas. Seguro que Mark le había mandado que hiciera esto.

\- ¿Vais a llamarme toda la antigua tripulación o cómo va esto?

\- Wardo, no lo sabe casi nadie. El médico. Un par de nosotros. Tú ahora.

\- Me estáis tomando el pelo.

\- Sé que le has dicho que no.

\- Qué rápido os lo cuenta todo vuestro capitán. Qué confianza en sus hombres.

\- Wardo, lo necesita. Sí que es posible que muera...

\- Que lo haga – le cortó, intentando sonar hasta un poco frío – Y además eso son gilipolleces. Yo no soy de los suyos. No tiene ni pies ni cabeza. No nos unieron de pequeños, o como quiera que ellos lo llamen.

\- No suele haber muchas fusiones entre ambas especies. No conocemos bien los efectos secundarios. Éste parece ser uno bastante claro.

\- Moskovitz, si tantas ganas tiene usted de salvarle – pasó al tono formal, al tratamiento habitual – fusiónese usted con su capitán y luego fólleselo un rato. Seguro que él se lo agradece. A mí déjenme todos en paz.

\- Wardo…

Cortó la comunicación. Estaba harto de Mark. De sus enfermeros. De toda la tripulación del maldito Facestar. De todos los bastardos con orejas puntiagudas de la galaxia.

Sabía que le estaban contando milongas. Mark estaría enfermo de lo que fuera, de cualquier cosa menos de “amor”, eso estaba claro. Si sus médicos no eran capaces de localizar el problema no era culpa suya. No iba a cargar con esa responsabilidad. No iba a hacerlo ni loco.

* * *

Le abrió la puerta. Eduardo estaba allí. No sabía cuántas llamadas del enfermero Moskovitz habría necesitado, pero a buen seguro bastantes.

\- Has venido – él no le contestó nada - ¿Por qué has cambiado de idea?

\- Dime lo que tengo que hacer y punto. Y no vuelvas a contactar conmigo en la vida.

\- Puede que cada siete años tenga que…

\- Estarás de coña.

No, no lo estaba. Los vulcanianos no suelen bromear con esas cosas. Ni con ninguna. Y él menos que nadie. Le miró mientras se notaba sudar un poco más. Le estaba costando dios y ayuda mantener el control y no ponerse a romper mesas.

\- Dime lo que tengo que hacer. ¿Con una paja te vale o cómo va esto?

\- Entiendo que he de hacerte lo que siempre le hago a T’Prek… más o menos.

\- Encima. Hay que joderse.

\- Wardo, si no quieres… comprendo tus motivos.

Pero también comprendía los motivos de que estuviera allí finalmente. Nunca había sido capaz de elegir de forma consciente la muerte de nadie. Ése había sido siempre su escenario sin victoria. Nunca sería capaz de dejar morir a otro como alguien hizo con su padre. Además también comprendía el efecto que tenía sobre él lo de llamarle por ese ridículo diminutivo. Le estaba manipulando todo lo que podía, como antaño. Y no se arrepentía. Su vida estaba en juego.

\- De acuerdo. Está bien.

Banderazo de salida. Había aceptado. Puede que si no lo hubiera hecho le hubiera hasta forzado. Pero se le estaba rindiendo solo. Eso también lo comprendía. Había visto, años atrás, más en su cabeza de lo que había ido a buscar.

Se desvistió con urgencia. Le puso contra la pared. Eduardo le miraba con los ojos como platos. Los humanos y sus ridículos tabúes. Le empezó a desvestir a él. Intentó darle la vuelta.

\- Joder, Mark, si lo vamos a hacer lo hacemos bien.

Eduardo se separó de la pared y se le echó a la boca. Él respondió casi mordiéndole. Necesitaba girarle. Ponerle de nuevo contra la pared o contra el suelo. Eduardo le estaba intentando regalar todos esos besos capaces de matar a un ejército de diabéticos que había reprimido desde que se conocían. Los humanos y sus ridículos romanticismos. No entienden nada. No podía esperar más. Llevó la mano hacia su cuello. El clásico pinzamiento.

\- No tengo tiempo para estas cosas.

Eduardo cayó inconsciente.

* * *

Cuando acabó volvió a encontrar la paz. Volvió a tener el control como siempre. Había funcionado. Sabía que lo haría. Arrastró a Eduardo hacia su cama y hasta le tapó con una manta. Los humanos y sus ridículas costumbres que hasta se le estaban empezando a pegar un poco. Volvió a vestirse. Se sentó cerca a esperar a que despertara. Tardó bastante.

\- ¿Dónde… dónde estoy? – le oyó decir.

\- ¿Quieres agua? ¿Necesitas alcohol o algo?

\- ¿Mark…? ¿Pero qué…?

Sabía que tardaría poco en recordar todo.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Creo que sí – dijo incorporándose un poco – Joder. No. No estoy bien. ¿Qué demonios me has hecho?

\- Accediste.

Eduardo sacó las piernas de la cama. Apoyó los pies en el suelo. Hizo varias muecas de dolor. Puede que se le hubiera ido un poco la mano o alguna que otra cosa durante todo aquello.

\- Estoy bastante seguro de que no accedí a _esto_.

\- No había tiempo.

\- ¿Te has llegado a follar alguna vez algo que estuviera consciente?

\- Alguna que otra vez.

\- No puedes pasarte la vida tomando decisiones unilaterales porque te falten minutos. Ni en expediciones de reconocimiento ni en la cama.

Iba a contestarle que gracias a esas decisiones en su momento le salvó la vida. Y que ahora le parecía justo salvarse la suya en pago. Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Recibió un derechazo en toda regla del que en su momento fue su único amigo humano. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla. Sabía que estaba sangrando un poco por la boca. Eduardo no dejaba de mirarle, curioso. Probablemente le haría gracia el contraste de ese verde cerca de los labios.

\- Esto es por lo de entonces. Me falta otro.

\- Haz lo que tengas que hacer. No duele apenas.

\- Por dios, Mark. Te dedicas a pedir permiso para entrar en habitaciones y no lo haces para reventar cerebros ni cuerpos. ¡Lo que quiero es que te duela!

Le devolvió el golpe. Bastó para que Eduardo volviera a pegarle con todas sus fuerzas. En pocos minutos acabaron ambos llenos de heridas, destrozados en el suelo.

\- Puedes mirar dentro de mí si es lo que necesitas para estar en paz – le dijo, moviéndose para acercarse a su lado, levantando los dedos hacia su sien - ¿Es lo que quieres?

\- No. No quiero. Aleja esas manos de mí.

Los humanos y sus ridículas manías de decir unas cosas cuando están deseando escupir otras. Dejó escapar lo que en un vulcaniano sería lo más parecido a un suspiro.

\- Esto es estúpido…

\- No es la palabra que tengo en mente.

\- …llevas una vida sin sentido. Estabas destinado a algo mejor. Vuelve al Facestar. Aceptaré tu solicitud de vuelta.

\- ¿Para tenerme más a mano cuando necesites desfogarte cada siete años? No gracias. Prefiero mi estúpida vida de mierda aquí.

Los humanos y sus ridículos orgullos mal entendidos. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer para volver a tenerle a bordo. Ofrecerle de una forma más convencional lo que quizás había sabido siempre en el fondo que él quería, sin ni siquiera necesitar mirarle en la cabeza. Sexo. Como todos. Los humanos y sus ridículas obviedades.

\- Puedo aparearme siempre que quiera. No sólo cuando es necesario – se le acercó y le empezó a besar un poco, mecánicamente, de forma controlada – Puedo hacer esto también de vez en cuando si es lo que te apetece.

Eduardo se dejó. Los humanos y sus ridículas necesidades.

\- Sabes a cobre – le dijo, paladeando su sangre como quien cata un vino extraño.

\- Lógico.

\- No creo que pudiera acostumbrarme.

\- Bastaría con que no me partieras la cara a diario.

Sabía que tenía que conseguir besarle también el ego para que se rindiera de nuevo.

\- Vuelve a bordo. Dustin es bueno en la enfermería pero es una mierda de consejero. Sólo detecta cierta hostilidad cuando ya nos han bombardeado media nave. La nueva de comunicaciones es un desastre. Y mi primero es un inepto.

\- Así que me has echado de menos.

\- Yo no echo de menos, soy vulcaniano – respondió de forma automática, tratando de arreglarlo después al ver su expresión - …pero te necesito. Supongo que siempre lo he hecho de alguna u otra manera. Y puedo conseguirte un camarote espacioso. Privilegios del mando.

Estudió su rostro. Sabía que se lo estaba pensando. Ahora llevaba un asco de vida y volver, en cierta manera, a lo mejor de su pasado debía de resultarle algo cuando menos tentador.

\- ¿Sabes qué es lo que sí que me apetece? – preguntó Eduardo hasta sonriendo un poco, lo que los golpes recientes le permitían, tratando de evitarlo sin conseguirlo.

Claro que lo sabía. Le había visto cerebralmente desnudo. Los humanos y sus ridículos fetichismos.

\- Lo sé.

Se retiró un par de los poco habituales rizos en su gente, despacio, detrás de las orejas, dejándolas más al descubierto. Ladeó un poco la cabeza para facilitárselo. Eduardo alargó la mano. Valientemente donde ningún hombre ha llegado antes. O eso le dejaría creer, porque no era la primera vez ni probablemente sería la última. Pero no quería arruinarle su momento Marco Polo. No sería conveniente. Eduardo le rozó la punta.

\- Lo has querido hacer desde el día en que me conociste – le dijo, mientras Eduardo seguía como fascinado – Desde la Academia. No lo comprendo pero lo respeto. Podrías hacerlo cuando quisieras si volvieras a bordo. Salvo en el puente, por supuesto.

Eduardo seguía deslizando uno de sus dedos por ella, como un crío con un juguete nuevo.

\- Yo sí podría acostumbrarme a esto.

Eduardo seguía a lo suyo, como hipnotizado.

\- No hace falta que recojas tus cosas, no creo que tengas demasiadas. Ya mandaré a alguien a por tu animal.

Eduardo no le contestaba pero sabía que ya se había rendido del todo. Abrió su comunicador. Volvió a tomar otra decisión unilateral. Puede que le costara otro par más de puñetazos una vez arriba.

\- Mark a Facestar: dos para transporte.


End file.
